


De l'utilité d'une clef

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Entre les lignes [3]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-Series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt par Luna38 : Michael/Sara, l’utilité d’un clé.</p>
    </blockquote>





	De l'utilité d'une clef

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Usefulness of a Key](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006573) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



> Prompt par Luna38 : Michael/Sara, l’utilité d’un clé.

La chambre sent la peinture fraîche et le bois ciré, et elle est vide à l’exception du vieux lit qui trône entre les deux larges fenêtres. Pas un problème. Ce n’est pas comme s’ils avaient besoin d’autre chose que du lit ; ce n’est pas comme si, à quelques reprises, ils ne s’étaient pas passés du lit lui-même, mais là n’est pas la question.

La première interruption, c’est Maricruz qui a besoin d’un oreiller supplémentaire. Michael explique patiemment qu’ils se trouvent dans le grand placard, sur le palier, elle n’a qu’à se servir. Même chose pour les serviettes de toilette, précise-t-il juste au cas où.

La deuxième interruption, c’est LJ à la recherche d’un bouquin qu’il a prêté à Sara. Le livre est dans le salon, répond Sara, sur la pile de magazines – non, elle ne l’a pas terminé, non, elle ne le lira pas ce soir, oui, c’est sûr et certain.

La troisième interruption, c’est Lincoln qui jette un coup d’oeil indifférent aux épaules nues de Sara, s’assoit lourdement sur le lit du côté de Michael et commence à discuter – monologuer – sur le teck qu’on leur a livré cet après-midi pour la véranda.

« Vous le faites exprès, n’est-ce pas ? » remarque Michael, et son frère hausse les épaules avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

La quatrième interruption, c’est Fernando qui entrouvre à peine la porte et lance dans leur direction, avec un clin d’oeil complice, une petite clef. Michael l’attrape au vol.

« Je t’avais bien dit que vous auriez besoin d’une serrure sur cette porte, papi ! »

-FIN-


End file.
